Rocket
by shortie990
Summary: Based off the Beyoncé song. Purely JaSam. Smut. Enjoy.


Do not own General Hospital or any of the characters.

Do not own the song Rocket by Beyoncé.

So this was suppose to be the next chapter for Super Fun Night but it turned out to be a one-shot instead.

This is purely JaSam smut. Based off of the song Rocket by Beyoncé. If you haven't heard it, I suggest that you go listen to it after reading this or even during reading this. It's amazing.

This is set sometime in 2009 after Mexico- favorite JaSam time.

Enjoy! :)

* * *

><p><em><strong>Rocket<strong>_

_Let me sit this ass on you  
>Show you how I feel<br>Let me take this off  
>Will you watch me?<br>Yes mass appeal  
><em>

Jason's eyes were glued onto Sam, the moment she stepped off of the elevator and into the crowded dinning room of the Metro Court. His heart began to race with excitement and he felt something stir below the waist as he took in the sight of her. She looked irresistible tonight, he thought to himself as his blue eyes continued to drink in her appearance. Her dark hair was curled and down, framing her hear-shaped face. On her body she was wearing strapless black dress. He had seen it on her a million times before but he never got tired of seeing her in it. It hugged her small frame in all the right places.

He licked his lips, watching as she adjusted the top of her dress and looked around the room.

A moment later, their eyes locked.

Jason felt a jolt of electricity course through his entire body as he looked deep into those brown eyes of hers. He once again licked his lips before draining the remainder of his drink and slamming the now empty glass down onto the tabletop of the bar. His eyes never left her face as he began to push his way through the crowd and headed towards her.

He was like an animal on the prowl. He wanted her and wouldn't stop until he had his way with her.

_Don't take your eyes  
>Don't take your eyes off it<br>Watch it, babe  
>If you like you can touch it, baby<br>Do you, do you wanna touch it, baby?_

Sam tucked a stray hair off of her face and behind her ear as she felt those baby blue eyes pierce intensely into her. It didn't matter how many other people where in a room, they always had away of finding her. She adjusted her dress as she looked back at him. She knew he had been waiting for her.

Despite just retouching the red lipstick she wore, she licked her lips softly as she was overcome with sudden arousal.

Her brown eyes never left Jason as she watched as he drained the remainder of his drink and headed towards her. She felt her pulse increase in anticipation on what was to come next. Her heart raced with excitement as he was suddenly standing in front of her. His blue eyes were dark with desire, she noted as he stared down at her.

They stood there for a second, just staring deeply at one another. It had been so long it seemed since they had been this close to one another. They could both feel the other's breath on their faces as they continued to stand there.

"Hey," whispered Sam. Her face broke out suddenly into that beautiful smile of hers.

"Hey," whispered back Jason. He wasn't usually one to smile but Sam always managed to bring one out of him. And this time was no different as the corners of his mouth tugged upwards into a small grin, that was only ever meant for her.

_Grab ahold,  
>Don't let go<br>Let me know  
>That you ready<br>I just wanna show you now  
>Slow it down<br>Go around  
>You rock hard<br>I rock steady_

It all seemed to happen in slow motion as Jason reached out and placed a hand on her waist and the other cupped the side of her face. She wasn't a fragmentation of his mind, he thought.

She was real this time.

He continued to smile down at her for a second before pressing his forehead against hers. He then licked his lips slowly before crashing them passionately against hers. He felt her hands immediatly press against his chest as her mouth kissed him back.

Their bodies seemed to melt into one another as lips parted opened and tongues coiled together like wet snakes. It was just the two of them at the moment. There was no party going on around them. There was no Carly or Spinelli to interrupt them. It was just the two of them, again.

Like it should be.

They continued to stand their kissing for a few moments longer before breaking apart breathlessly.

Their eyes once again locked on each other. Both were deeply aroused at the moment. It was written as clear as day on their faces. They wanted each other and badly.

"Let's get the hell out of here," whispered Jason in a deep, husky voice.

Sam's eyes darkened immediatly as she felt a warmth creep in between her thighs at hearing this voice. She knew she should stay at the party since she had just arrived. But at the same time, she couldn't wait any longer. All she wanted was for Jason to rip off her clothes and fuck her.

She slowly nodded her head in agreement before reaching up and pulling his mouth down on hers again. She was overcome with the need to taste him one last time before going.

The kiss quickly deepened and they were once again swept away in each other touch. Jason roughly kissed Sam back. His lips sucked hard on her lower lip before plunging his tongue deep into the depth of her mouth.

Sam stood on her tip toes as her hands dug into the sides of Jason's face, pulling him even closer to her than he already was. She could feel his strong arms wrap around her, holding her tight. Their pelvises pressed into each other. Heat radiated off both of their bodies as they continued to kiss passionately.

A moment passed before they broke apart once again. Jason then grabbed Sam by the hand and was pulling her into the elevator where she had just come from.

_And rock right up to the side of my mountain_  
><em>Climb until you reach my peak, babe, the peak, babe, the peak<em>  
><em>And reach right into the bottom of my fountain<em>  
><em>I wanna play in your deep, babe, the deep, babe, the deep<em>  
><em>Then dip me under where you can feel my river flow and flow<em>  
><em>Hold me 'til I scream for air to breathe<em>  
><em>Don't wash me over until my well runs dry<em>  
><em>Send all your sins all over me, babe, me, babe, me<em>

The bedroom was dark as Jason carried her over the threshold and placed her down on the bed. Sam's eyes gleamed with lust as she lay on her back and looked up at him. He had never seen a sight more beautiful he thought to himself as he continued to stand there at the edge of the bed, looking down at her. Her hair was spread out like a halo on the bed. Her brown eyes seemed to glow in the dark as they pierced into his soul. She smile a small sexy grin at him.

Jason moved like a cat as he was suddenly on top of her. His hands pinned her wrists against the mattress as his knee pressed open her legs. His mouth soon found hers in the dark.

Lips immediatly parted open and tongues intertwined. They slithered and twisted around each other. They couldn't seemed to get enough of each others taste as the kiss continued to build with passion.

Sam found herself moaning into the back of Jason' mouth as he crushed his body further against hers. She could feel his hard dick on her stomach. His massive chest brushing up against hers. Pleasure seemed to spread like a fire through every nerve in her body at this. She would never get tired of feeling his weight on her.

As their mouth continued to assault one another, Sam found herself kicking off her heels and immediatly wrapping her legs as best as she could around Jason's waist. This movement caused for the skirt of her dress to ride up a little and exposing an inch of flesh.

Jason immediatly began to rock his hips against hers at this. He could feel the crotch of his pants tightening as his member lengthened in response to this. Pleasure moved within the pit of his stomach as the material of his pants brushed him.

This went on for a few moments longer before they broke apart breathlessly. They both couldn't seem to take it anymore. There was too much clothes and material between them.

Jason's eyes pierced into Sam's as he sat up a little and quickly stripped off the jacket of his suit. He was happy that he wasn't wearing a tie as his fingers then began to rip at the buttons on the white dress shirt he was wearing.

He was soon shirtless.

Sam smiled at the sight of him. He was a beautiful man she thought as her eyes roamed away from his face and down his chiseled torso. She then slowly found herself reaching up and pressing her palms to his pecks. She could feel the beat of his heart, against her skin. It was racing, she noted as she once again locked eyes on him.

A look was exchanged between the lovers before their mouths once again found their way to each other.

_Rocket 'til waterfalls_  
><em>Rocket 'til waterfalls<em>  
><em>Rocket 'til waterfalls<em>  
><em>Bathe in these waterfalls<em>

_I do it like it's my profession_  
><em>I gotta make a confession<em>  
><em>I'm proud of all this bass<em>  
><em>Lemme put it in your face<em>  
><em>By the way<em>  
><em>If you need a personal trainer or a therapist<em>  
><em>I can be your piece of sunshine, inner peace, entertainer<em>  
><em>Anything else that you may read between the lines<em>  
><em>You and I create<em>  
><em>Rockets and waterfalls<em>

They were both fully naked now as Sam crawled on top of Jason, who was on his back. She smiled seductively at him as she then began to plant a trail of wet kisses down the side of his neck and shoulders.

She wanted to taste and touch every inch of him.

Her hands roamed up and down his arms, feeling the soft hairs that lined them as she stretched her small frame out over him. She touched his hands for a second as she planted an open mouth kiss to patch of skin just underneath his chin. She nuzzled her face into his neck before rising slowly up. She was now straddling his waist. Her throbbing pussy brushing slightly up against his harden dick.

They were both aroused and turned on.

They wanted this.

Their eyes locked as Sam slowly began to grind her hips against him, dancing to the music in her head. She smile slightly as she heard Jason grunt. He hated how she was teasing him like this.

He wanted her to take him inside of her however she wasn't allowing him that luxury.

Not yet, that was.

She continued to bump and grind slowly up against him. She loved feeling his sex against her own. That lightest of touches when skin brush skin. It could sent her reeling. It was the best feeling in the world in her opinion.

Her eyes immediatly closed and she moaned softly as she repeated the movement. They stayed like this for a moment longer before Jason couldn't take it.

He immediatly flipped Sam onto her back as he towered over her. His blue eyes pierced into her. They were dark with desire and built up lust.

He needed her.

Now and badly.

His hands gripped the sides of her face as he kissed her roughly before pulling away.

Their eyes never left each other's face as he spread open Sam's legs and pushed himself inside of her.

_So rock right up to the side of my mountain_  
><em>Climb until you reach my peak, babe, the peak, babe, the peak<em>  
><em>And reach right into the bottom of my fountain<em>  
><em>I wanna play in your deep, babe, the deep, babe, the deep<em>  
><em>Then dip me under where you can feel my river flow and flow<em>  
><em>Hold me 'til I scream for air to breathe<em>  
><em>And wash me over until my well runs dry<em>  
><em>Send all your sins all over me, babe, me, babe, me<em>

_Hard rock steady rock hard_  
><em>Rock steady rock hard<em>  
><em>Rock steady rock hard<em>  
><em>Rock steady<em>

Sam cried out as she felt the fullness of Jason inside of her. The walls of her body immediatly stretched to fit him. She threw her head back as she arched her back in response.

A mixture of pain and pleasure washed through her at this. It hurt a little but felt so damn good at the same time.

Jason looked on at her with concern for a second before he slowly began to rock his body steadily against her. His torso brushed against hers with every thrust. His hands were planted on each of her sides, pressing slightly into the mattress as he held himself over her.

Sam found herself digging the heels of her feet into the mattress as she arched her back, making Jason go deeper within her. She wanted to feel him inside of her. She wanted to feel the length of him. She wanted for his seed to fill her.

She moaned again as he quickened his pace.

The sex was rough and hot as they continued to move as one in the heat of the bedroom. It had always been this good for them. But since getting back together, it seemed to be a hundred times better.

The sex was powerful, for both of them.

"FUCKK," moaned Sam as a warmth spread through her lower regions to her toes. Her walls pulsed around Jason's dick. She could feel her orgasm coming as she dug her hands into Jason's shoulders and wrapped her legs around his waist. She clung to his body as he continued to plunge deep within her.

"OHHH...YESSSSS..."She moaned as another wave of pleasure came over her. This time it was more powerful than the last one.

Noticing her body's response, Jason picked up speed and repeatedly slammed himself into her.

He wanted to hear her scream.

He loved to see her cum.

_Don't you know that I give you_  
><em>The loving if you need it<em>  
><em>I give you my word<em>  
><em>You can believe it<em>  
><em>Your love feels like<em>  
><em>All four seasons<em>  
><em>Growing inside me<em>  
><em>Life has a reason<em>  
><em>Swimming in my love, your love lifting<em>  
><em>Higher harder<em>  
><em>Got me screaming to the lord, boy<em>  
><em>Kiss me<em>  
><em>Pray we don't overflow<em>  
><em>Baby, I know you can feel it pulse<em>  
><em>Keeping the peak of my waterfall<em>  
><em>Rock it, baby, rock it, baby, rock it 'til the water falls down<em>  
><em>Damn<em>

Jason continued to rock his body into Sam until she came not once but twice. He loved to feel her wetness running down his shaft as he pulled out and stared at her.

She smiled a lazy smile at him as she locked eyes with him. She lay there for a second, trying to catch her breath before pulling Jason down on top of her again.

She kissed his face all over before whispering, "more."

She wanted more.

Jason couldn't help but smirk at this. She was always begging for more. He kissed her tenderly on her lips as he slid a hand down the curve of her neck and down to her breast. His fingers pulled at her nipple, roughly.

Sam purred in response to Jason's touch. Her whole body seemed to be vibrating as his mouth began to kiss her neck and his hands continued to play with her breasts. She could feel Jason erection pressing into her thigh. He was still hard.

She didn't understand how he could last this long.

For she, surely couldn't.

Sam then began to rub her body up against Jason. She wanted to hear him beg for her. She wanted to hear him become so overwhelmed with desire and need it hurt. And it didn't take so long to do so.

Jason once again crashed his mouth to hers, his tongue immediatly plunging into the back of her throat as he reach out and took her hand and guided it to his throbbing dick.

Sam immediatly wrapped her fingers around the base of him and pumped the shaft.

She felt Jason groan as he bit down on her lower lip in response.

_I can't help but love the way we make love_  
><em>Daddy, daddy<em>  
><em>Ooh child, ooh now<em>  
><em>Yes lord<em>  
><em>Damn baby<em>  
><em>You're driving me cray, cray<em>  
><em>You ain't right for doing it to me like that, daddy<em>  
><em>Even though I've been a bad bad bad bad bad bad bad bad bad bad bad bad girl<em>  
><em>Tell me what you're gonna do about that<em>  
><em>Punish me<em>  
><em>Please<em>  
><em>Punish me please<em>  
><em>Deny what you're gon' do with all this ass<em>  
><em>All up in your face<em>  
><em>Yeah, hell yeah<em>  
><em>Love me so deep<em>  
><em>Ooh my shit's so good it ain't even right<em>  
><em>I know I'm right<em>  
><em>Hell yeah you the shit<em>  
><em>That's why you're my equivalent<em>  
><em>So sexy<em>

The couple then switched position so that Sam was once again straddling Jason hips.

Their eyes locked intensely on one another as Sam lowered her self slowly onto him.

Neither of them took their eyes off each other as they slowly began to move together. Jason had his hands resting on each of Sam's ass cheeks, he squeezed them slightly as she began to move her body up and down along his length.

He groaned as pleasure filled his loins and soon spread through his entire body. He arched his back, lifting his hips slightly off the mattress and deeper into Sam.

A smile spread across her face as she looked down at him. He looked so damn sexy, thought Sam as she continued to ride Jason. The room once again filled with the sounds of their love-making as her wetness coated his member.

"OHHHH JASONNNNN," moaned Sam loudly as she threw her head back and squeeze her eyes shut. She was once again close to coming as her body moved over Jason's. She loved the feel of him inside of her.

She continued to thrust and ride him hard until she felt herself climax. However, this wasn't about her. Jason still hadn't cum and she wanted him too. Her pace slowed down slightly as she tried to catch her breath but soon picked up once again.

Jason slapped Sam's ass loudly before gripping it roughly. His hands held her in place, pulling himself deeper within her opening. He could feel himself coming as pleasure crashed over him. His body had never felt so alive then it did at this moment. His blue eyes stared deeply into Sam as his lips parted opened and he grunted like an animal.

A moment later he felt himself release.

_We're so much more than pointless fixtures_  
><em>Instagram pictures<em>  
><em>Consumers<em>  
><em>What about that ching-ching-ching (what about that, what about that ching, ching)<em>  
><em>Baby boomers (baby, baby, baby, baby, baby, baby)<em>  
><em>Cyclical trends, tryna fit in<em>  
><em>Home is where the heart is<em>  
><em>Goddammit I'm comfortable in my skin<em>  
><em>And you're<em>  
><em>Comfortable in my skin<em>  
><em>You look so comfortable in my skin, skin, skin<em>  
><em>Rockets 'til waterfalls<em>

* * *

><p>Happy Valentine's Day!<p>

Thanks for reading and don't forget to review!

Julie


End file.
